Headaches
by M.Bowen
Summary: Jack's getting awful headaches. Will they go away? SJ, if anything. COMPLETE!
1. Part 1

Headaches

Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c stepped out of the Stargate's artificial wormhole onto the flat stones that covered the ground as far as the eye could see. Jack signaled and the team fanned out; checking to make sure the area was as safe as it seemed to be.

After a five minute search of the area surrounding the gate they regrouped and headed to what looked like a temple in the distance.

Upon arrival at the temple they were surrounded by humanoid people. They all spoke English and looked very much like humans. One man, dressed in orange robes, cleared the crowd and invited the team into the temple.

Daniel was having trouble paying attention to the man. He was looking at the ceiling and the walls of the structure, mumbling to himself something that sounded like a translation.

"Daniel!" Jack said sharply, pulling his friend out of translations.

"Yeah, Jack." Daniel responded, clearly annoyed.

"Go do that diplomatic thing you do." Jack said remind Daniel of his job.

"Oh, yeah." Daniel smiled guiltily and walked to the man in robes. "Excuse me." He said getting the man's attention. "My name's Daniel Jackson. We" he said gesturing to the rest of Sg-1. "are peaceful explorers from a planet called Earth."

"I am Avery. Who are your friends?" The man answered.

"Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter and Teal'c." Daniel said pointing to each member in turn.

"Welcome, Daniel Jackson." Avery said. "Let us all sit." He gestured to a small wooden table with hand-crafted chair around it. Daniel turned to Sg-1 and waved them over to sit.

"What is your purpose here?" Avery asked.

"We're explorers. We would like to learn about your traditions and culture." Daniel explained.

"We have a gathering tonight. Would you like to participate?" Avery offered.

"We would. Thank you." Daniel responded. "Is there some where we can stay?"

"You can stay in a room here." Avery said.

"Is this a religious place?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. I am the religious leader here. I lead the people and make decisions." Avery told them.

"What should we wear to this gathering tonight?" Jack asked.

"What you are wearing is fine." Avery answered. "We have no code of dress."

"Could you show us to our room?" Sam asked. She seemed agitated to the others, though she was trying to be patient and kind.

"I can, Sam Carter." Avery said standing up and straightening his robes. They stood also and Avery lead them through many hallways and doors to a room with four cots. "You can stay here. If you need anything just press this." He said indicating a button on the wall. It looked very high tech and out of place in the stone room.

"Thank you." Daniel answered and Avery left their room, closing the door behind him.

As soon as Avery was out of earshot Jack started a conversation. "Are you alright, Carter?" He asked. Her behavior was concerning him a little.

"I have this weird feeling, sir." Sam tried to explain. "I don't know how to explain it. I feel fuzzy kinda. Like I'm drunk."

"I also have this feeling Major Carter." Teal'c agreed.

"Yeah, I'm feeling that too though I thought it was just me. Do you think something here could have drugged us?" Jack asked.

"I don't see how. We haven't eaten or drank anything here. And we've only been here for a short time. Though I'm experiencing the same effects of whatever it is." Daniel stated.

"We should probably head home and get checked out." Jack suggested. He hated having his check-ups, but he could feel a head ache coming on.

"Yeah." Daniel agreed. "Let's go."

They all stood up and Jack led them out of the room and through the hallways. He could feel his head ache taking over his head. No longer able to think through the pain he stopped and rubbed his head.

"Are you okay, sir." Sam asked when they stopped.

"I will be." He said trying to focus his vision. "I'm dizzy." He backed into the wall still grasping his head.

"Sir!" Sam exclaimed rushing to him. Daniel and Teal'c each got on one of his sides and grasped his elbows to support him. Sam faced him. "Colonel?" She whispered, her concern evident in her voice.

"Headache, Carter. Really bad." He said slowly. He still couldn't focus and he was slightly reeling, trying to find his equilibrium. He could feeling Daniel and Teal'c holding his elbows. He leaned completely back against the wall and slowly slide down it to the floor. He sat there; his team sitting next to him for an unknown amount of time before he would move his hands. He reached out his hand, his eyes still adjusting to the light and focusing slowly and rested it on Sam's shoulder. The physical contact helped him focus on the situation. "We have to get to the gate." He said pulling a small container out of one of his pockets and opening it. He took out three of the ibuprofen tablets and swallowed them with a drink from his canteen. He put away the bottle and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay. Let's go." He said releasing Sam and realizing that he'd just done his whole pill operation with one hand still on Sam's shoulder. He slowly stood up and had Teal'c take the lead.

They walked the many halls, Teal'c always leading them down the right one and Sam, Jack and Daniel following in a line across the hall; in that order. Teal'c easily lead the out of the temple and across the stone without incident.

Daniel dialed the gate and the Iris code and the went through to Earth.

Once in the Gate room General Hammond's voice boomed over the PA system. "Sg-1, your not due back for six hours." Jack released the hold he had on his P-90 and grabbed his head again.

Hammond left his place in the Control Room and joined Sg-1 at the end of the ramp. He saw his second-in-command with his head buried in his hands and turned immediately to Sam.

"Major Carter. What happened?" Hammond asked.

"We arrived on the planet and met a man named Avery. We talked with for a while and then were show to a room where we could stay to wait for an event we had been invited to. In the room we all discussed the fact that we all felt kinda fuzzy. We decided to come back after that. On the way through the halls of the temple Colonel O'Neill stopped. He said he'd be fine then he grabbed his head like he is now and backed into a wall. Daniel and Teal'c supported him while I found out what was wrong. He said he had a really bad headache. Then he slid down the wall and we waited there. After a couple of minutes he looked a little better. He took some ibuprofen and Teal'c led us to the gate. Daniel dialed and we came through." Sam recounted the story.

Thank you, Major." Hammond said. "Take him to the Infirmary. That is a good enough debrief for me."

"Thank you, sir." She said. She turned to the Colonel and put a hand on his shoulder. She squeased it softly and he turned slowly to face her.

"Carter?" He questioned softly. His hands hovering over his eyes.

"Yes, sir." She whispered. "We're going to the Infirmary."

"Okay." He whispered and let her guide him to the Infirmary. He kept his head in his hands the whole way and tried to ignore the sounds and light around him.

Janet noticed them as soon as the entered the Infirmary.

"Colonel, what's wrong?" She asked while crossing the room to where they were.

"Headache." He managed to say. "Please stop yelling." She and Sam guided him to a bed in the very back section, a very quiet and dim part of the Infirmary. Janet had him sit and Sam sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"Colonel, I need you to move your hands." Janet said in her quietest voice. He slowly moved his hands laid them in his lap. "How do you feel?"

"Like something big is moving into my head." He whispered in all seriousness.

"Okay." Janet said and turned to Sam. "What happened?" Sam recounted the story for Janet quietly.

"Thanks." She turned back to the Colonel. His hands had gravitated back to the sides of his head. "You took ibuprofen?"

"Yeah." He answered under his breath.

"Three?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. You can lie down. Is it getting any better?" Janet asked.

"No." Jack answered as he rotated and eased his head down onto the pillows.

"When does it hurt?" Janet whispered.

"Lights, noises." He said trying to stay awake. "Can you make it stop?"

"I can try." She answered. "I want you to sleep."

"'Kay." He said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly.

------No line sorry.------

That's the first chapter. Please tell me how you like it. I'm having a great time writing this. Reviews make me go faster.

I don't know where this is going yet. I'm thinking downtime, maybe an alien device is causing his headaches. Don't know.


	2. Part 2

By request, more of this story sooner than I thought I would write it. Thanks for pushing me : ). 

OneCuteFF - I agree. I like most Jack stories. As long as he doesn't die in them. I won't kill Jack or any other character.

Macisgate - I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reading.

Froggy0319 - I'm interested to. I can pretend, but I don't have any clue wants going to happen either.

Jennifer Carter – The next parts are coming. Thanks.

And now our feature presentation… **Headaches Part 2**

Dr. Janet Fraiser was worried, she was not usually a person to be worried so it was worrying her more. So, it was safe to say that Stargate Command's Chief Medical Officer was a mess of worry. She had thought through the explanations for Colonel O'Neill seemingly painful and unending headaches. None of her books had anything that described the same symptoms: sensitivity to light and sound, dizziness and the headaches that seemed to stop him completely.

She had checked on him every hour since he had fallen asleep. That would make this her eighth or ninth check.

"Doc?" He asked wearily. He was still waking up an his eyes were barely open.

"Yes, Colonel. It's me." Janet said quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"Umm, better I guess. The headache is still there, but it's a lot better than it was before." Jack answered thoroughly.

"Okay. While you feeling better I need to do some tests." She said. "I still have no idea what's causing these headaches."

"Just be nice." He said with a little smile.

Two hours and many tests later he was free to go, but he had to stay on base and report to the Infirmary if his headache got bad again.

It was amazing how you never realized something until they hurt. He had never realized how dim the lights in the SGC were until now when the powerful lights of the gate and the labs were aggravating his head. He hated it, but he couldn't go into Sam's Lab. She had all those lights on and they seemed to bore a whole into his head. Daniel's Office had barely any light because that's how Daniel liked to translate his rocks. Teal's Quarters were cool to because the only source of light he had was candles. In fact he was finding it quite easy to avoid bright lights.

His real trouble was with the Gate Activation Alarms. Whenever they went off he had to brace himself and just wait it out.

He was in his quarters eight hours later when the phone rang. He swung his feet off the end of the bed and walked swiftly to the phone. He picked up the receiver and answered quickly.

"O'Neill."

"Colonel, this is Dr. Fraiser. I have your test results. Could you come to the Infirmary?" Janet's voice came through the receiver.

"Sure." He said. "I'll be right there."

The walk from his quarters to the Infirmary was a short one. He stopped just outside the Infirmary doors and steeled himself for whatever information he was about to get. Ready as he'd ever be he stepped up to the doors and watched in shock as the doors opened before him. He walked into the Infirmary and looked back as they closed.

"Weird."

As he had predicted Janet was in her office. He knocked on the door softly and entered at her command.

"Colonel. Please sit down." She said turning to face the door, then watching as he sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the desk from where she was sitting. "How are you feeling?"

"Peachy." Jack said sarcastically. Then he thought it over. "Actually, I'm fine except for bright lights and loud noises."

"That makes sense." She said pulling out an x-ray and putting it on the lighted display on her wall. She flicked a switch on the side of the display and it lit up, showing the inside of a head. "All of your tests show that there is nothing out of place. The only thing I can see different is your sensory perception seems larger. That would give you the sensitivity to light and sound. I can't explain how it was enlarged or why."

"Can you fix it?" Jack asked trying to absorb the information.

"I really have no idea how, sir." Janet said regretfully. "I'm sorry. I'll keep working on it."

"Can I leave the base?" Jack questioned.

"Yes, but you can't drive yourself. So you'll have to get a ride." Janet instructed.

"Okay." He said. He wasn't going to argue her on this. If he was allowed home then it didn't matter how he got there.

"I want to see you at 0900 on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I want to keep tracking this. If you get a headache write down the time and what you were doing before you got it. Then call me."

"Okay."

He left her office and went in search of a ride.

Sam was his first choice, but she was working in her lab and she liked to listen to loud music on the way home. Loud bad.

Teal'c didn't have a driver's license or any reason to leave base. That ruled him out.

Daniel was the last member of Sg-1 left. As always he was hidden away in his office.

"Hey, Daniel." Jack said walking into Daniel's cluttered office.

"Hi, Jack." Daniel responded looking up from his work.

"Um, are you going home tonight?" Jack asked.

"I was thinking about it. We've been off-world for so long and I haven't been there in a long while." Daniel explained. "Why?"

"Doc Fraiser says I can go home, but I'm not allowed to drive." Jack filled in his friend.

"I'll give you ride." Daniel agreed. "Actually, I'm as far as I'm going to get on this tonight. And it's." He looked at his watch. "1800 hours. I just need to pack some things up."

"I'll meet you at the surface in 15 minutes?" Jack reasoned.

"Sure." Daniel began packing selected items into his bag so Jack turned and walked quietly out of the office to his quarters.

He really had nothing he needed to bring home so he changed into his street clothes and as a last thought pocketed his bottle of ibuprofen.

The elevator ride to the surface took five minutes and he didn't have to wait for Daniel very long. They signed out quickly and walked in silence to Daniel's car.

Daniel hopped in the driver's seat and Jack climbed into the passenger seat.

"Thanks, Daniel." Jack said breaking the silence.

"No problem, Jack. You've driven me home more times than I can remember." Daniel said remembering the many times Jack or another member of Sg-1 had driven him home after something had happened.

The drive to Jack's house was short and it didn't take long for Jack to get settled into his house.

------No line still. Sorry------

I do have a small idea where I'm going with this. I will drop small hidden hints and maybe someone will pick up on them. Kudos to anyone who can guess what's going on or picks up on my hints.

Don't forget to review.


	3. Part 3

Thanks for staying with me thus far. I've been reading my reviews. Some people have guessed correctly the part of what's happening to Jack that I hinted about.

To answer my reviews:

_Sci Fi Fan Gillian-_ Thank You!

_Janissima-_ I've found that and I love writing.

_Macisgate-_ Thanks for the nice compliments.

_Starr484-_ Nope. Not predicting the future.

_Jetsou RT-_ I have no idea what Sentinel is. Sorry. You're not that bad of a guesser.

_Sci Fi Fan Gillian-_ I'm glad you like it.

_Ronin- _Yep.

_Pain in the mikta-_ I'm writing.

_Arathi-_ Yes it was. Glad to hear it.

Thank you all for the great reviews. Please review at the end of this chapter. I love reading them.

And now to the story…**Headaches Part 3**.

The next few days for Jack were annoying normal: Get up, go to work, avoid paperwork, go home, sleep and repeat. He had successfully avoided many mountains of paperwork that were no doubt very important.

Work on Monday started out unusually. There had no off world activations, the Goa'uld hadn't attacked, nothing had exploded, died or even been hurt. It seemed that everyone was bored except for General Hammond who seemed to be loving the peace.

It was now while everyone was bored that Jack decided to go see Janet for the checkup he was supposed to have.

He walked the familiar hallways with confidence to the Infirmary.

"Colonel." Janet said when he entered. Jack looked around the room. It was completely empty except for Janet. All the beds were made and the place looked perfectly clean.

"Hey Doc." He said.

"How are you feeling? Any headaches?" She asked.

"My head's fine, though when I'm with a lot of people I get a headache again. Other than that I'm fine."

"Okay. I'll see you Wednesday. I'm clearing you for light duty and maybe recon missions." Janet explained.

"Sure." Jack said, recon was better than this complete boredom. "I'll be here Wednesday."

He left the Infirmary again and headed to his office, yes, his office, to do some late paperwork.

He slid his ID through the card lock and reached for the door knob. The door opened leaving his hand still reaching for the knob.

"Okay." He said putting his hand down and stepping slowly inside the room. He looked all around the room for anyone that could have opened the door before shutting it with his foot.

He sat down at his desk and looked at the massive stacks of paper that he had been avoiding for months, if not years. He started by moving all but a folder onto the floor by the desk. He flipped open the folder and began reading it. Major Carter's report from a planet they had visited at lest three weeks ago. He signed all necessary papers and left his office many hours later with a very full out box.

The commissary was pretty empty when he got there. Sam and Teal'c were at Sg-1's regular table. Jack crossed the room to the table.

"Be right back." He said and went to get food. Who knew paperwork could make a person so hungry.

He sat back at the table a few minutes later with a tray of Jello and a couple slices of pie. Daniel still wasn't at the table.

"Where's Daniel?" Jack asked, starting on his red Jello.

"I called him and told him we'd be here." Sam said.

"Then, where is he?" Jack questioned.

"I don't know, sir." Sam snapped. Then realizing what she had down. "Sorry."

"What's up, Carter?" He asked. "I'm sure Lieutenant Simmons will be fine running the tests on the naquadah generators."

"I know it's just…" She trailed off. "How did you know I left Lieutenant Simmons running tests on the naquadah generators?"

"I don't know." He stated. "Weren't you talking about it?"

"She was not." Teal'c stated stoically.

"So…how did I know?" He asked.

"I was thinking about it, but I hadn't said anything yet." Sam explained.

"You think I'm telepathic?" Jack questioned.

"Yes, sir. I do now." Sam said..

"Why?"

"Because I didn't say anything about telepathy out loud. I was thinking it."

Jack laid his head on the table and listened as Sam ran through a bunch of ideas and information on telepathy in her head.

"You call me Jack in your head?" Jack questioned, raising his head and eating more of his lunch.

"Sir?" She asked, blushing slightly.

"I think you're right about the telepathic thing." He said looking her in the eyes.

The silence at their table was broken when Daniel ran up and sat down. Jack and Sam looked away from each other and turned to Daniel.

Sorry I'm late, guys." Daniel said catching his breath. "Did miss anything?"

"Apparently I'm telepathic." Jack stated succinctly.

"What?" Daniel asked, he must have heard Jack wrong.

"Telepathic, Daniel." Jack repeated. "I can read your mind."

"We need to tell Janet." Daniel said. "She'll freak if you don't tell her."

"Woah, Danny. How 'bout we finish lunch first?" Jack suggested. "If I'm going to be a test subject until she gets bored, I need to be fed.

They finished lunch silently and headed to the Infirmary as a group.

'Safety in numbers.' Jack thought as they walked through the halls.

"Colonel." Janet said as Jack walked in the Infirmary. "All of Sg-1." She amended as the rest of the team followed behind. "To what do I own the pleasure?"

Jack stepped back, leaving room for Sam to step forward and explain. She stepped up and started trying to explain their thesis.

"We think that Colonel O'Neill is telepathic. He seems to be able to read our minds." Sam said.

Janet stood shocked thinking over the new idea. "That would make sense, though I don't think the idea of a person being able to read minds has ever been has ever been confirmed. It would account for the increased senses and the headaches when you're around a group of people. Anything else weird you've noticed?"

Jack stepped forward nervously. "Um, okay. This is going to sound weird. Doors keep opening for me."

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, twice now. First when I came to here and second when I went to my office earlier today." Jack explained.

"Psychokinesis?" Janet questioned.

"You think I'm crazy?" Jack asked. 'They could be right.'

"No, sir. Not psychotic, psychokinesis. Psychokinesis is ability to move objects with one's mind." Sam explained.

"Also not proven." Janet stated.

"So…I can read minds and move objects with my mind, now what?" Jack questioned.

"You get headaches when your with a lot of people, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, so." Jack answered, not seeing the point.

"Well, I'm thinking your reading everyone's minds at once without trying." Sam said.

"Again. So?" Jack said, still now getting it.

"I figure that if you practice or something you could be able to tune everybody's thoughts out. That way you won't get headaches around large groups." Sam explained.

"Sounds good." He said, then turned to Janet. "Would that work?"

"I think so. There isn't really any medical research to back up the theory, but it's worth a try."

"Thanks Doc." Jack said, then turned back to his head. "Would you guys help me with this? I really have no idea how to do it."

"Indeed, O'Neill. We will help in anyway possible." Teal'c answered.

"Sure, Jack. We'll help." Daniel said.

"Yes, sir." Sam responded.

"I would like to sit in also." Janet said.

"Okay, but Major and Dr. Fraiser, you have to stop thinking." Jack said. "Your thoughts are practically jumping out at me. It kinda hurts."

"Yes, sir." Sam and Janet answered simultaneously.

------Still no line. Doing this instead is almost getting to be more fun.------

I hope you like it.

I'm apologizing now for the wait because I'm just starting my I-Search, the largest paper for sophomores at my high school. I don't know how much writing I'll get to do. I'll keep writing when I can though. Thanks to those who have reviewed.

Please review. I love them.


	4. Part 4

Still there? Good. Just checking.

More answering my reviews:

_Macisgate_- Yeah! It should be interesting.

_SpaceMan546_- Glad you like it. The increase in senses would cause light and sound to effect his. It would also, in this story, account for him being able to read minds and move objects with his mind

_Sjshipshipper_- Thank You! I'm a Sam/Jack shipper too.

_Starr484_- I hope so. I'm planning on having fun with it. devilish grin

_Sci Fi Fan Gillian_- Thanks!

_Janissima_- I plan to do more with what Jack hears and learns from his teammates and others' minds.

And now…**Headaches Part 4**

"Daniel! I did my paperwork now would you please stop thinking it." Jack scolded.

"Sorry." Daniel said sincerely.

"Colonel." Janet said. "Just focus. You're supposed to be getting the pen. Stop reading Dr. Jackson's mind."

"Stupid pen." Jack mumbled. He was sitting at a table staring at one of the ugliest pens on the face of this planet and every other planet Sg-1 had been to with pens. At least that's what Daniel and Janet thought. He had been staring at the ugly pen for about 10 minutes now. His task was to get the pen from the end of the table it was on to his hand. So far he had read the minds of everyone in the room, turned the lights in the room off and on again many times and locked the door to the room.

"Come on Jack. Just do it." Daniel urged. "We all know you were the one that played with the lights."

"Not me." Jack said looking at the pen and thinking for the first time about actually getting the pen. The pen slowly slid across the table and stopped in front of him. He leaned back in his chair and waved his hand, sending the pen back to Janet's pocket. "Your turn."

"I don't think so." Janet said. "So Colonel. What am I thinking about?"

"Bringing me some Jello?" Jack asked hopefully. He didn't need read her mind to tell that the Jello thing wasn't going to happen. "Nevermind. I can't really tell whose mind I'm reading. I can tell all of your apart because I know you guys."

"What if we all think the same sentence and you can see if you can sense any differences." Sam suggested.

"Okay. Pick a sentence." Jack said waiting while they all thought of a whole bunch of different sentences. He was sitting there listening to them thinking when the sentence 'The Incaran Home World has no Stargate' passed through his mind. A smile spread on his face and he had to set his head down at the absurdity of the statement. "I think we should use Teal'c's."

"No one has suggested anything yet." Daniel said, watching as Jack lifted his head off the table.

"Then I guess he was thinking it." Jack guessed.

"What was it?" Sam asked, walking a little closer to the table.

"The Incaran Home World has no Stargate." Teal'c started stoically.

"That is a good one." Daniel said remembering their experience with the Incarans and the alien race that was taking over their planet.

"I remember that too, Danny." Jack said. "That was what? Two? Three years ago?"

"Yeah." Daniel answered. "I was thinking about it though."

"Oh sorry." Jack said apologetically. "You four still need to pick a sentence."

"What about 'The Quick Red Fox Jumped Over The Lazy Brown Dog'?" Daniel asked.

"That would work." Sam agreed.

"Okay. So you four just think that sentence and I have to tell you apart. Right?" Jack questioned.

"Yes, sir." Janet answered.

"Go for it." Jack said closing his eyes to focus on the other four minds in the room. The first mind he focused on was obviously Daniel's.

"Daniel, are you translating that sentence into other languages?"

"Sorry." Daniel mumbled and Jack continued onto the next person. Sam and Janet were both thinking over the scientific implications of the fox jumping over the dog. Teal'c, it seemed, was the only one able to think only of the statement, though Jack could sense some confusion as to what the sentence meant.

"I can tell you four apart." Jack said. "Actually it's quite easy. I think people's thoughts sound a lot like their voice. It all sounds the same. It's hard to tell what people are saying and what they are thinking."

"Maybe if we went somewhere else." Daniel suggested.

"Like the commissary?" Jack said excitedly.

"The commissary? Are you hungry again?" Daniel asked.

"Why?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Didn't we have lunch before we went to the Infirmary." Daniel questioned.

"Daniel, that was about four hours ago." Jack stated. "It would be a good chance to practice my mind powers, or whatever, with more people."

"I agree." Sam said. Her scientific mind wanted to see how a larger amount of people would effect his ability to understand people's thoughts.

"Carter could find out how a larger amount of people effects my ability to understand people's thoughts." Jack quoted Sam's thoughts.

"Okay." Janet finally agreed, picking up her clipboard from by the door. "Let's go to the commissary." Janet lead the way out the door and Daniel and Teal'c followed. Sam waited for Jack to stand up and cross the room before leaving. She caught up with him in the hall and they walked side-by-side a few feet behind Janet, Daniel and Teal'c.

"You read that from me didn't you?" Sam asked her CO.

"What?" Jack questioned, turning his head to face her.

"The effects of a larger amount of people speech." Sam clarified.

"Sorry." He said apologetically. "I was getting bored. It's a good idea. I'll even tell you how the larger amount of people effects my ability to differentiate people's thoughts."

"Okay." Sam said smiling as they walked down the halls to the commissary.

-See the line that's not really there.-

That's all I can think of for now. I'll have another chapter up when I can think of one. Reviews help. Thanks for reading.


	5. Part 5

**Headaches Part 5**

SG-1 and Janet Fraiser entered the Commissary as a whole. Jack looked around as he entered, not many people were in there, but more than he was used to with the whole telepathy thing. They all sat down at a table in a corner of the room.

"So…" Daniel commented, looking at Jack.

"So…, what, Daniel?" Jack mimicked. Daniel gestured to his head, as if to ask Jack what others were thinking. Jack gave a questioning look and decided to listen in on thoughts to figure it out. 'I wonder what people are thinking?' This was obviously what Daniel had wanted to know. "Daniel, we're in the commissary. They're thinking about the food." Jack answered without listening to the other thoughts in the room. "I'll be right back." With that he got out of his seat and headed for the food end of the commissary.

"Janet, can the added amount of brain function hurt him?" Sam questioned about her commanding officer.

"I'm not sure." She answered. "At the moment all that's happening are the headaches. Over a long period of time it may cause him trouble like the Ancient Download did or it may not effect him at all. When we met the Ree'tou boy, 'Charlie' , his sensory perception was enlarged so that he could see 'Mother' and it didn't seem to harm him. At this point I think we'll have to wait and see."

"How could this happen?" Daniel asked. "We didn't eat or drink anything or find any technology.

"I have no idea." Janet responded.

"There were a lot of writings on the walls." Sam stated. "Did that say anything about something like this?"

"I didn't get a good look at it." Daniel answered simply. "I read a couple sentences as we were walking by and talking with Avery, but not enough to be certain. I think it would worth a mission back there."

"I don't think General Hammond would approve it." Sam thought out loud. "With what happened to the Colonel and how we were feeling, I don't think he would want to risk it. Unless there is someone who it would effect, and so far I don't know of one."

After a couple seconds of silent thinking on the parts of those seated at the table, Jack reappeared with a tray. He set it down on the table and looked around at his friends with a slightly pained expression. "I'm gonna head to the little boys room." He said with a strained smile.

Daniel was the first to speak after Jack's appearance. "That was weird. Even for Jack. Do you think we should check on him?"

"Give him a few minutes." Sam said. "In case he's actually using the bathroom."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack headed down the hallways of the SGC to SG-1's locker rooms. As he entered he thanked Hammond again for giving them their own locker rooms. It was empty as he expected. Only the members of SG-1 could get in, all other keycards were denied to this room. He made his way to the bench in the middle of the room and sat down. He leaned his head into his hands an just sat there in silence.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

After a few minutes without Jack, Daniel spoke up again. "I think we should check on him." He repeated.

"I'll check on him." Janet stated firmly. "I'm his doctor."

"If he's where I think he is, then you're going to need one of us to get in." Daniel said, indicating himself, Sam and Teal'c.

"Why do not we all go." Teal'c stated stoically.

"I think it would be best if we didn't bring an entire group to check on him." Janet responded, earning an understanding nod from Sam.

"I'll take you." Daniel told Janet. "I really want to go."

"Okay." Sam relented. "You two go. Page us if you need to."

"Absolutely." Janet answered, while standing up. Daniel got up as well and they left the commissary side-by-side. "Where do you think he is?"

"I'm pretty sure he's in our locker room." Daniel filled her in as they walked. "It's quiet in there and nobody except us can bother him if he's there."

"Okay." She said, it made sense.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Jack sat in silence thinking over what he had heard and the events of the week. He almost jumped when he heard the card lock accept a card and the door open, but he managed to stay seated.

"Colonel O'Neill?" He heard Janet question from the doorway.

"Yeah." He said without turning around. How had they found him so quickly? He concentrated and realized that Janet wasn't the only other person in the room. "You found me, Danny."

"Jack, we're worried about you." Daniel spoke sincerely. "You left abruptly, without your food."

"Yeah." Jack repeated. He could hear how worried about him Daniel really was, and Janet as well. "I'm fine."

"Colonel." Janet addressed him in a slightly stern voice. "You're never just 'fine'."

"I'm fine." He repeated, turning to face his friends.

"You don't look fine." Daniel stated, bluntly.

"You don't look too great either." Jack joked.

Janet stepped forward and pulled out one of her famous penlights. "Colonel, have the lights been bothering your head?"

"Not really." He responded truthfully.

"Okay, look up please." Janet instructed and he did so. She flicked on the penlight and moved it to check his eyes. As soon as the beam of light got to his eye he pulled back and reflexively raised and arm to protect himself. Janet immediately shut the penlight off and put it back in her pocket. "Colonel, are you okay?"

He lowered his arm slowly and took a breath. "Yeah, it just hurt."

"How did it hurt?" Janet asked. "What did it feel like?"

"I don't know. It felt like you were trying to shine it through my head." He answered, trying to find the right words to explain the feeling.

"What happened, Jack?" Daniel asked from the doorway. He took a few steps forward and closed the door.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Author's Note's: I bow at the feet of my reviewers. I beg for mercy. I'm so sorry it took so long to update. And now I've put in a cliffhanger. I truly have no idea what happened to make himself leave and go to the locker room. I think it's going to be something that someone was thinking in the commissary, but I don't know what someone would be thinking that would make him leave rather than kick the person's ass. Any ideas are welcomed.

Please review. They make me go faster. Constructive reviews please, if you can.


	6. Part 6

**Headaches Part 6**

"Nothing, Daniel." Jack stated. "I just wanted to be alone."

"Nothing?" Daniel questioned. "Jack, I don't believe that."

"Daniel, when I'm with other people I can hear their thoughts." Jack started. "It's disturbing and weird. When I'm alone, all I've got are my thoughts. That's how it's supposed to be. I like not knowing what people are thinking." He explained.

Daniel looked at his usually joking friend; he saw only seriousness on his face.

"I think I understand how you and Carter are now. My mind is going without me. I just want to turn it off." Jack stated in all seriousness.

"Are you up for a second chance at the commissary?" Daniel asked him.

"Yeah." Jack responded, standing up. "Let's go!" He stated with awakened spirit. Janet and Daniel followed him to he commissary, and then to their table.

"Hey, kids. What'd I miss?" Jack questioned Sam and Teal'c with enthusiasm.

"Not much, sir." Sam answered with a smile. He was back.

"Oh, good." Jack said as he sat. He picked up his spoon and started on his red jello.

"How are you feeling, sir?" Sam asked him as he ate.

Jack looked up from his jello to look at his 2IC. "I'm better." He continued to watch Sam until he heard her think something about his 'beautiful brown eyes'. He batted his eyelashes playfully and then looked down, embarrassed. Suddenly his jello was very interesting and he started to eat it again.

The table was silent for a couple minutes before Sam broke it. "I have an idea, sir." She stated confidently.

"I know." Jack responded. "I agree. Just convince General Hammond."

"Why don't you explain it to the rest of us first?" Daniel questioned.

"I've been thinking over our last mission and the writings you found." She directed at Daniel. "Remember I said that there was no one that whatever happened there wouldn't effect?" Daniel nodded slowly, wondering where she was going with this. "I think Colonel O'Neill could safely go back and get the information you need from the wall."

"Why?" Daniel questioned.

"A couple reasons." Sam started. "First, the entire planet is dimly lit, so it won't hurt his head as much as the base lights or other Earth lights. Second, we didn't eat or drink anything, so whatever organism did this must be airborne. If so, then the inhabitants must also be subjected to whatever this is everyday. From what I saw they all looked healthy. My only concern is that he will get a headache again."

"Okay." Daniel agreed. "So all we need to do is convince General Hammond?"

"Well." Jack interrupted, making his presence known. "We could keep the gate open for communication. And I promise, if I think I'm going to collapse or something I'll radio for help." He ended slightly sarcastically.

Sam thought it over. "That would work." She turned to Janet. "Does that sound safe?"

Janet thought quickly before answering. "It sounds good to me, but it's the General's decision in the end."

"Teal'c, what do you think?" Jack questioned, including his stoic, warrior friend in the conversation.

"That is not my area of expertise, O'Neill, but it seems that precautions have been taken to ensure your safety." Teal'c stated stoically.

"I'll talk to General Hammond." Sam told them.

"No." Jack commanded. "I'll do it."

"Yes, sir." Sam responded.

"I'm sure you'd do fine, Carter." Jack started. "But he'd want my opinions too. I figure it would be faster if I do it."

"Yes, sir." Sam repeated, this time with understanding. Jack finished his last bites of food and cleared his dishes.

"I'll go now." He said, gaining nods from his friends at the table. He walked to the doors and opened them with his mind. He walked through them and they closed as he walked down the hallway.

* * *

Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Janet sat silently at the table.

They all smiled when they heard, "Daniel, this is not cool!" from the hallway. Everyone looked at Daniel at the statement.

"It was." Daniel said defensively.

* * *

When Jack arrived, General Hammond's door was open. He knocked respectfully, walked in and stood in front of the General's desk.

"Colonel?" Hammond questioned at the entrance of his second-in-command.

"Sir, request permission to go back to P4X-838." Jack stated with authority.

"Close the door." The General ordered. Jack nodded and the door shut quietly. Hammond looked away from the door and back to his 2IC with amazement. "Care to explain this request?"

"Yes, sir. Daniel thinks that some of the writings in the buildings on P4X-838 might hol some information that could aid in solving whatever did this to me." Jack explained.

"How do you know you won't get a headache again?" Hammond asked.

"I don't, sir." Jack said bluntly. "I suggest that we keep the gate open and keep in communication."

General Hammond thought over the proposal. "Do you want to do this?"

"Yes, I do." Jack stated.

"Okay." Hammond answered. "You leave tomorrow morning at 1000 hours. Get some sleep."

"Yes, sir." Jack responded with a smile.

"Dismissed." Jack turned, waited for the door to open and left, leaving the General looking at his closing office door.


	7. Part 7

Part 7 

Jack stood geared up in the gate room. In his right hand he cradled his P-90, in his left a video camera. He nervously rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet. However, the nervous thoughts were not his own. The rest of SG-1 was geared up and waiting in the Control Room. They had learned long ago to expect the worst and all three of them could be ready to leave at any second, if they were needed.

The large ring that occupied SG-1's time began to spin.

"Chevron 1 Engaged." Sargent Davis called into the microphone by his computer terminal.

Jack looked up at the Control Room to see all of SG-1, General Hammond and Doctor Janet Fraiser watching him intently. He continued to rock back and forth with agitation before looking back to his friends.

"Would you stop worrying!" He shouted to them. Daniel, Sam and Janet blushed slightly. "It's distracting me."

"Chevron 5 Engaged." Walter informed them.

'Must have missed 2 through 4 engaging.' Jack thought as he turned to face the gate. The inner ring turned and another chevron engaged.

"Chevron 6 Engaged."

'Peace.' Jack thought, about the quiet in his head. 'Finally.'

"Chevron 7 Locked." The wormhole opened in the inner part of the ring and settled into place.

General Hammond stepped over to the mic by Sgt. Davis. "Radio checks every five minutes, Colonel. You have a go." Jack nodded in understanding and walked up the ramp and through the gate.

As he stepped out of the wormhole on P4X-838, Jack fingered his radio.

"It all looks clear." Jack said into his radio with a trained look around.

"Roger than, Colonel." Came General Hammond's voice through his walkie-talkie.

The voice changed as someone else spoke. "How are you feeling, sir?" Dr. Fraiser asked.

"Great, Doc!" Jack responded positively into his walkie-talkie. "It's so quiet here. O'Neill out." He released the button and turned the volume down. Dangling from a wire, he saw the earphone that connected to the radio and placed it in his ear.

He took another quick look around, raised his gun and started his walk in the direction of the temple they had seen on the first trip.

After two increasingly boring radio checks, Jack saw the temple. He continued at his steady pace while he neared the large, religious structure.

He pushed the button on his radio and made another radio check. "Stargate Command, this is O'Neill. I'm advancing on the temple. I'll check back in 10 minutes. I feel fine. O'Neill out." He let go of the button and reached into one of his vest pockets. He stopped walking and pulled out an audio recorder Daniel had given him for conversations. He held the recorder in his left hand, having put away the video camera, and his gun in his right. He walked the last few yards to the temple and Avery met him at the door.

"Jack O'Neill?" Jack pushed the 'record' button just as Avery greeted him with a question voice.

"Yes." Jack answered.

"You have returned?" Avery asked.

"Yeah." Jack responded. "Daniel wanted me to get pictures of your temple thing."

"Is Daniel Jackson here with you?"

"Actually…no. The rest of my team stayed home this time." Jack explained. "Would you lead me around your temple?" He questioned, trying his best to be diplomatic.

"It is not my temple, it is the people's temple, but I can show you around." Avery corrected, turning and walking slowly to the entrance.

"Thanks." Jack stated to Avery's retreating back. He followed after the man to the temple. He clicked the button on his radio as he walked. "Command, this is O'Neill. Avery is going to lead me through the temple. Feelin' great. Talk to you in 20 minutes. O'Neill out." Sliding the audio recorder into his pocket and turning it off, he pulled out the video camera and got it ready to film.

"Come in." Avery invited, standing in the doorway. Jack walked past Avery into the large structure. He pushed the button on his radio. "Hey Daniel?" He asked into it.

"Yeah, Jack." Daniel questioned, his voice laced with concern.

"How is this stuff in the temple supposed to be read?" Jack asked his linguist friend.

"From top to bottom, then left to right." Daniel responded.

"Got it. Thanks. O'Neill out." He finished dropping his hold on the radio.

"Do you require assistance, Jack O'Neill?" Avery questions, making himself known. He had moved from the doorway to stand behind Jack, facing the same wall of writing as him.

Jack turned quickly. "No thanks. I'm going to use this…" He started, holding up the video camera. "… to record pictures of the writing on these walls." He gestured to the walls covered in writing.

"Will it cause harm to our temple?" Avery asked, concerned about the unfamiliar piece of technology Jack O'Neill wanted to use.

Jack smiled. "No. It won't hurt the temple." He answered nicely.

"Then go ahead." Avery commanded.

After three hours of filming ruins and radio checks, Jack was done and ready to go home.

"General. I'm finishing and coming home." Jack said into his radio.

"Okay Colonel." Hammond acknowledged. "Tell us when you're at the gate and we'll shut it down for you."

"Yes, sir." Jack responded to his commanding officer. He carefully shut off the video camera and put it in his pack. "Avery." He called to the man, who was talking to a villager not so far away from him.

Avery finished his conversation and turned to Jack. "Yes Jack O'Neill." He said, implying a question.

"I'm all done and I'm going to head home. Thank you for letting me hang around here." Jack stated, thanking the man for his time and patience.

"Indeed Jack O'Neill." Avery started, moving closer to Jack. "You and your team are welcome to visit anytime."

"Thanks." Jack said, pulling on his pack and taking a few steps back from Avery. "I have to get going now." He finished with a smile and headed out the temple door and towards the gate.

Jack's walk to the gate didn't take long and he managed to do the whole thing in silence. As he reached the gate he toggled his radio. "I'm at the gate." He said succinctly into it.

"We read you." He heard from his radio and the gate snapped shut. He reached out and dialed Earth's address on the DHD. The gate spun and opened. Jack pressed his IDC on the GDO and stepped through the wormhole.

"Stand down!" General Hammond called into the microphone and the SF troops in the room lowered their weapons. "Welcome back, Colonel."

"Good to be back, sir." He yelled up to the Control Room as his team rushed into the Gate Room. "The video camera is in my pack, Daniel." Jack informed his teammate and took off his pack. "It's all on there."

"Get checked out and cleaned up. Debriefing in an hour." Hammond said through the microphone.

"Yes, sir." Jack responded. He turned to his team. "See ya in an hour."

"Yes, sir." Sam said with a smile. Daniel gave a small wave, his thoughts on the recording from the planet. Teal'c gave a short head nod to show his acceptance. With that, Jack handed his weapon to an SF and walked to Janet's Lair to be cleared.


	8. Part 8

"Colonel O'Neill, why don't you tell us about your mission." General Hammond said, expertly starting the briefing.

"Yes, sir." Jack replied, looking down at the notes he had taken after being cleared from Janet's Lair. He scanned his notes and looked back up to give his report. "Once I got to the planet I looked around for anything different from the last trip. It looked the same so I headed toward the temple. Avery met me at the entrance and I taped a little conversation I had with him. He gave me a quick tour of the temple and I told him about filming the writing on the wall. After I taped it all I called you guys and came back here."

"Did Avery have any questions about you filming or why you were alone?" Daniel questioned his friend.

"He asked if my filming would harm the temple. When I told him it wouldn't he let me do it." Jack answered with ease. "He also asked once about you and the rest of the team, but he left me alone when I answered."

"Are…" Daniel began, but was suddenly cut off by the small figure of none other than Doctor Janet Fraiser rushing up the stairs to the briefing room.

"Dr. Fraiser?" General Hammond asked his breathless CMO.

"Sir, I just got Colonel O'Neill's scans back." Jack spun around in his chair to face Janet as she said his name.

"And?" Jack prompted.

"The part of your brain that was larger than usual…" She directed at Jack. "…is back to the size it was before the original mission to –853."

"Which means?" Jack questioned.

"It means that you are no longer able to hear other people's thoughts or move objects with your mind." Janet announced bluntly. Jack turned his chair back to the table and tried to make his pen move to his hand. When it stayed firmly planted on the table he smiled and leaned back.

Sam was the first to break the silence that descended upon the room. "How did it decrease back to normal size? Why?"

"I believe it may have been the planet. The same chemical or interaction with whatever initially caused the increase." Janet explained.

"Actually…" Daniel spoke up. "…I've gotten through some of the text on the planet. It speaks of a temporary 'gift'. Knowledge of others and power over objects and such. The effect may have been only temporary."

"Why was O'Neill the only one effected?" Teal'c inquired.

"It was only meant to effect the leader. I don't know if that means it can distinguish the organization in groups or if it just means 'the one that leads' as in the first one of the group in." Daniel responded thoughtfully.

"Probably the latter." Sam stated. "They didn't seem advanced enough to have technology in there that would determine leadership and group order."

"I agree with you." Daniel said to Sam.

"So…it's over?" Jack questioned the people in the room that were allowed to put 'Doctor before their name.

Sam was the one to answer him. "Yes, sir. It's over."

"Good."


End file.
